Future Plans
by sxgittxrius
Summary: Draco makes future plans to make a family with the ones he loves.


"Looks like I need to buy some milk." Hermione said to herself as she got up from looking down the fridge.

Behind her, perched up on the edge of the couch, sat Draco Malfoy helping to tie his daughter's bow to her light green dress.

"I have some milk you can get from me if you like," he joked.

"That's not funny, Draco. Not with Clarence in front of you."

"Daddy, can I have some milk too?"

"Sure, sweetheart. After we come back from the store okay?"

"Didn't you say you have some?"

"Daddy was just joking Claire."

"Then what milk was he talking about?" Their little blonde inquired.

"It was nothing. Let's get you to your room."

"And then I have milk?"

"As warm as you like."

After putting their two year old in bed, the parents of three went to their room. Draco opened up a letter from the desk as his wife stalked to their bathroom to remove the oils from her face so she could get ready for bed.

"It's a letter from Scorpius and Lyra."

"What did they do now?" Hermione sighed.

"More like, what didn't they do." Draco muttered, then read the letter out loud, "Dear Mr Mrs Malfoy, as you would've know your daughter and son are as mishevous as always, at this time, they did not do any pranks to anyone as I, Headmistress of Hogwarts would like to invite you to her office in two days time, for the fight of Scorpius and Lyra Malfoy of Slytherin House fighting in the corridors with two fellow Gryffindor's, a Mr James Potter and a Miss Rose Weasley.

I sincerely hope to see you both then.

As always, Hogwarts Headmisteress Minerva McGonagal."

"A fight?"

"We won't have to go for at least two days to see them, how bout we spend the time in bed?"

"Draco. We can-"

"Yes we can. Let's have the time for ourselves. We both know we won't have time alone when the two devils come back home."

" Alright." Hermione surrendered then a small smirk plastered on her face as she pulled down his pants and grabbed his hard on.

Draco breathed out a moan as she used her thumb on the head of his erection, his eyes following her movements as she coated her fingers with his moisture from the tip of his head.

A familiar smirk that he'd often see in the mirror was plastered in her face after he nudge his head towards her bare shoulder.

"Stop with the teasing." Draco whined, his tone laced with frustration.

Her palm softly grazed over his glistening length providing stimulation to keep him on the edge of arousal yet hardly enough to satisfy his desire through his erected limb.

He let out an impatient groan as Hermione's touch moved over to the surface of his shaft, the agonizingly delicate stroke of her fingers on his flesh, enough to make him writhe with desperation.

"Do it faster." His voice came out like a plea rather than a demand.

Hermione ran her palm along the underside of his length, relishing in the shivers that pricked the surface of his skin as she continued to play with him.

His expression quickly changed into one of tortured bliss as she coiled her fingers around the base of his shaft and pulled, flexing her wrist and brought her hand up over the slick sheen of his erection.

Draco hummed with pleasure, secretly delighting in the way she switched from vigorous pumps to languid strokes whenever his hips began to buck a little too forcefully back against her touch.

His length pulsed hot against her palm, the stimulation drawing blood into his lower sensitive head and making it swell with arousal.

His body stiffend(?) under the drag of her fist, Hermione's eyes flicking up to see the anticipatory clench of his abdomen, then a moan catch in his throat and she smirked as she decided to test the boundaries of his tolerance.

Draco choked on his breath he's been holding as the tension in his core eased off, and he made a sound like sob as the air came flooding out of his lungs.

Her hand hovered inches away from the angry throb of his shaft, mercilessly withholding the final shreds of friction that he so desperately wanted, needed to finally achieve his long release.

Of course, she'd known he would be upset about the little stunt she pulled but the look he gave when he finally managed to sit up straight with his back to the headboard made her heart pound like ice through her blood.

"You..." He growled, his voice hitting low, vicious tones she heard so many times when she's inside his office and he was mad at someone.

His eyes smoldered behind the looming shadow of his form, electricity flickering under a cloudy haze of rage, and she found herself flashing him an apologetic smile, though it did nothing to soften his bitter glare.

"If you don't let me come soon, I'll-" It almost sounded like a joke, something that anyone else would surely mistake for meaningless banter.

"You'll what, Draco? What'll you do to me?" She knew he would never really hurt the mother of his children.

In fact, Hermione knew that the worst thing he would do if she provoked him further probably only involved fucking her senseless into the mattress, which was admittedly very tempting, but his words still left her feeling slightly shaken.

His gaze followed her every move, shimmering grey orbs of lust eyeing her suspiciously as her fingers stretched out to caress the underside of his length. She felt his hips twitch as her palm made contact with his throbbing erection, still warm and slick with arousal.

She gave a slow, experimental stroke, cautiously pulling her hand up over the surface of his shaft before letting it slide back down again.

Draco gave a short sigh and leaned into her touch, quickly fading into a humbled bliss as the moving hand pumped pleasure into the pit of his stomach.

His hands sunk into the sheets of his bed, smooth fabric twisting between his fingers until his knuckles turned white with the strain of his grip.

His head rolled back to expose the curve of his neck as her movements grew faster, fist gliding over the sticky heat of his shaft and curling with the flex of her wrist on each upstroke.

"Don't stop..." His voice carried an unusual drawl.

Hermione could tell he was far from bored by the way he rolled his hips up in time with the sweep of her hand, the way the lump in his throat bobbed every time he tried to swallow back pleasured moans.

The pulse of his length sank heat into her palm, his chest heaving with the laborious pants and the whines of his encroaching orgasm.

She watched his lips part into a strangled gasp as her fingers tightened around the thickness of his rod then his hips were lurching, abdomen convulsing around sticky, translucent ropes that dripped over her hand and to the chiseled surface of his bare stomach.

Hermione leaned back with a smug content smile that tugged her lips into the gentle curve on her face, fingers absentmindedly playing with the warm splatter of his release into the dip of her palm to her tongue.

He swayed under the pull of gravity before finally managing to settle his forehead against her collarbone, his eyelids fluttering behind the luminous haze of his dwindling arousal.

Hermione sat still for the time it took for him to catch his breath, observing the steady rise and fall of his shoulders as he floated down from the high of his climax.

There was something ethereal about him when he was overwhelmed with passion, a beautiful essence that could make your heart flutter with adoration and desire. Which in case it did for her.

He vows internally that he'd be keeping her beside him as his wife.

Of course, after their youngest leaves for Hogwarts do they could plan their wedding. He belonged to her and she belonged to him, and that was all he needed in life.


End file.
